The Hunted
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: It was only a game and yet, the thought of being hunted like prey kind of turned her on. SoulxMaka, slight MakaxLizxPatti, slight SteinxSoulxMaka


It was just a game. No one was really going to die. The only way you got hurt was being stupid. But she couldn't calm down. She clutched her chest as she sank down in the shadow of a tree, praying she wouldn't be found. The repercussions weren't exactly _bad_ for being found but she couldn't let herself _want_ to be _punished. _

It had started off when Stein gave them a rather odd assignment. There was a large, wooded area near the school and an upcoming new moon. The doctor saw it as a good chance to teach the students how to properly hide as well as hunt in the dark. He also saw it as a chance for the teams to learn to work alone. Soul perception, he said, was cheating and had somehow figured out how to temporarily turn it off. _His_ still worked but none of the students did.

Weapons, in the 'game', were the hunters and the meisters were the prey. The goal for the hunters was to take down the most prey and the goal for the prey was to stay alive. If a hunter caught you, you had to return to Stein and wait ten minutes before going out again.

The next rule was entirely Black*Star's idea. If any of the meisters were caught, the weapons were allowed to have their way with them and yes, he meant sexually. Maka had been the only one to object even though Tsubaki was silent on the subject. Soul, then, pointed out that it would be a good motive to keep from getting caught. Maka nodded, understanding her partner's logic.

She wasn't new to the sex thing at all but it still made her sort of uncomfortable. However, at the same time, it turned her on. To be hunted down like prey in the dark. At least she'd know who was doing it. The little rule didn't go further than their little group so even if someone she wasn't familiar with caught her, they wouldn't touch her.

So here she was, sitting under a tree praying she wouldn't be caught and kind of hoping she would be. Without her soul perception, she felt blind. It had become a second instinct to use it but now she couldn't. She had to rely on her other senses. Because she could hardly see, she relied on her hearing. It was weird, everything seemed extra loud.

Suddenly, there was a crunching noise coming toward her. _Run or stay? Run or stay? Run or stay? _She went completely still, she even held her breath. If she didn't move, they wouldn't see her or hear her. If she just stayed st-"Maka-chan~"

Shit.

There was a hand over her mouth and a hand creeping up her shirt. Long, manicured fingernails drug themselves over her lightly toned belly. She fought the urge to moan and glared when blue eyes came into her vision.

Of course the Thompson sisters were working together. Liz pulled her hand out of Maka's shirt and leaned against the tree, next to Maka as Patti flopped down in front of her. "Don't worry, we won't do anything to you. We were hoping you were Kidd. I don't know why Black*Star wanted to do this. I think he thinks he'll get fondled by all the girls." She rolled her eyes as the other two girls giggled.

It was a fatal mistake. There was a thud and the three girls turned around only to see nothing in the direction of the sound. Maka was about to shrug it off and get up to run again when she felt warm breath on her neck.

Liz and Patti had yet to notice their guest and were looking for the source of the sound. "Don't make a sound." It was hissed in Maka's ear and she nodded quickly in response. She felt a pair of hands make their way under her shirt and then her bra. It was too dark to properly see so neither of the Thompson sisters could see who was currently groping Maka and he planned to keep it that way.

The meister had to stifle moan when the perverse hands started creeping down her belly and into her skirt. "You're all wet. Is the game making you," There's a pause and a tongue running up her ear, "Horny?" It's whispered harshly as Liz and Patti have decided to find Maka in the dark. The person behind her crouched down a little, to keep from being seen but his fingers kept rubbing her.

"So Maka, do you know where Kid might be?" Liz looked in the direction she had last seen Maka only to find the meister gone. "Um, Maka? Are you still here? You don't have to turn yourself in or anything.."

"I-I-I, uhmm, I don't know where he could be." It pissed her off that she couldn't get her voice under control before speaking. "You could try looking over th-" But once again she was cut off when her assailant decided to pull her panties aside and slip a finger in her.

"Are you okay Maka? You sound silly!" Patti yelled excitedly before being shushed by her sister. The finger inside Maka was joined by another and they began curling and pumping in and out of her. She wanted to moan and whine and gasp but she couldn't.

"Mhmmm, I'mmm fine, yeah." She was starting to become breathless. The body behind her started rubbing against her, at least she wasn't the only one being affected. "Mmmaybe, umm, maybe he's over there?" The meister waved her hand in a random direction, forgetting that they couldn't see her.

There was a sound of affirmation and the sisters leaving. Maka had never been more relieved in her life. Her relief was short lived when she was shoved forward onto her hands and knees. "Didn't I tell you not to make any noise?" Maka's panties and skirt are quickly shoved aside and her partner has himself hilted as deep as he can manage before she can answer. "Gonna have to punish you now." He jerked his hips once and she whined softly. "Like a fucking bitch in heat, you're not even resisting me." Soul begins rocking himself against her, just as eager to get himself off as he is to get her off.

The meister was never really a fan of doggy-style sexings because it hurt her knees but something about this was driving her wild. Maybe it was some deep underlying primal urge that all humans had or maybe she was just a sick pervert. It doesn't matter because Soul is plunging himself in and out of her and growling obscene sounding noises in her ear. She moaned loudly when he dug his teeth into the back of her neck. It normally would have hurt but her brain was having a hard time possessing anything other than pleasure.

Suddenly, her partner stopped moving. There's a little swear word before he's roughly jerked away from hr. Maka was about to protest but she when she turned to bash her partner's head in, she saw long, slender legs. The meister doesn't need to look up to know that her teacher is standing over them, well her anyway. Soul is standing awkwardly to the side, trying to pull his pants on over his persistent erection.

"Come see me before school starts tomorrow and I won't tell about your little _get-together_, mkay?" The grin he threw the other scythe meister was enough to freeze her blood. "C'mon lover boy, we need to get you away from her before you jump her again."

"And Maka, you might want to pull your panties up."

**AN: Uh, inspired slightly by a game I played with my cousins. Sort of. We were in a dark field and we all had to hunt each other down and 'kill' the other. You had ten seconds to get away after you died and you had five lives. I got my neck clawed open by my brother and almost smashed my cousin's face open. It was fun.**

**Short sex scene is short. Ugh, the ending sucks because it didn't want to end..Oh well.**


End file.
